


[Podfic] Life Doesn't Discriminate

by sophinisba



Series: sophinisba's Voiceteam 2020 works [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Older Characters, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: ladyarcherfan3's story read aloud: After the events of The Last Jedi, Leia struggles with her grief and anger and wonders why she is still fighting after all of her losses.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: sophinisba's Voiceteam 2020 works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730296
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] Life Doesn't Discriminate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Doesn't Discriminate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940805) by [ladyarcherfan3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyarcherfan3/pseuds/ladyarcherfan3). 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod). Log in to view. 



> Recorded for the "Tie It Up with a Song" Challenge at Voiceteam 2020, week 2. This is podfic and idella's "and if there's a reason she's by my side" make up the tiniest anthology. Go Team Red!

Cover by quoththegayven

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/Life+Doesn't+Discriminate.mp3) | **Size:** 13.3 MB | **Duration:** 21:03 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
